Let me lay here in your arms a little longer
by Shattered Reflections
Summary: Kagome has a nightmare about Inu dieing. There's alot of fluff it's really cute short but cute so plz review Thanks!
1. I won't let you fall

Hey guys what's up! I am hope u r enjoying my fanfics. Please review this one it's really sweet and I hope ya'll like it. It has a lot of fluff so please review.  
  
Let me stay in your arms just a little longer  
Chapter one  
  
The stars in the sky shone bright in the blackened night. Inuyasha tilted his head to turn down to face Kagome's sleeping form. She had been tossing and turning all night. It had bothered him greatly but he ignored it. He could smell fear all over her and yet he smelled another emotion but couldn't grasp just what it was.  
Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep trying to rid herself of the nightmare that haunted her so badly.  
Kagome's Dream  
  
"INUYAHSA YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME NOT NOW!" Kagome cried her clothes stained with the crimson color. The blood coming from Inuyasha's wound was bleeding on to her. It was the final blow and Kikyo had shot an arrow towards Kagome but Inuyasha took the blow while holding her in his arms. She felt his skin getting colder his strength draining as he took each breath. His breathing started getting slower.  
"NOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha raised his hands and cupped Kagome's face as her tears fell from her saddened eyes. Inuyasha smiled gently at her and rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumbs. He had to tell her needed to.  
"Kagome I.. I love.. you..ple..ase be .happy .for m..me." His hands fell from her face and went to his sides. Kagome clutched his limp body close to hers and held a death grip and tried to tell herself that he wasn't dead.  
"INUYAHSA, INUYASAAAAAAAAA!"  
End of Kagome's dream  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from his tree once he heard Kagome call his name. He smelt her salty tears. He landed next to her to see her tears fall freely down her face in her sleep. She was tossing and turning while calling his name. Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms and laid her in his lap while shushing her ever so softly. He lifted his clawed hand and stroked her long black silky hair that was wet from the sweat that covered her body.  
"It's alright Kagome I'm right here shh it's alright," Kagome's eyes fluttered open only to have her vision blurred from her tears. When her focus came into place she saw Inuyasha alive. It had only been a dream there he was alive and well. She threw the rest of her body on him and clutched him near. Her small hands fisted in his clothing. Inuyasha started stroking her hair once again. Kagome tears were soaking his shirt but it didn't bother him at all.  
"Calm down Kagome it's alright." A few minutes later her tears stopped and she was pulled away from Inuyasha to see his gaze on her. Inuyasha looked at her tear stained face and brought one hand to wipe the remaining tear away. He looked at her intently before speaking.  
"What happened Kagome what scared you so bad?" Kagome felt calm as she listened to his soothing voice. The voice that she had come to love, she was silent before she spoke.  
"I had a nightmare that you died and it was so real and it scared me because I don't want to lose you!" She could already feel more tear welling up in her eyes from the vision that haunted her dreams. Inuyasha's eyes softened she was scared for him she cared about him.  
Kagome looked at the position she was in and felt a warm blush creep upon her cheeks. Thank the gods that it was dark and he couldn't see it. She looked up to meet amber eyes that held such emotion in them. She could get lost in those pools of amber. She let her head fall on underneath his chin. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and relaxed a little.  
Inuyasha looked at her and a smile crept upon his cheeks. He stood himself up while still holding Kagome in bridal style. Kagome gasped as they leaped into the air and landed on a branch. Kagome clutched him afraid she might fall if he fell or something. Inuyasha eased himself down. And put his back up against the trunk of the tree and moved Kagome's body so her back was against his chest.  
"Inuyasha I can't sleep in a tree what if I fall?" she cried out not at all liking the idea. Inuyasha circled his arms around her and pulled her to him. Kagome felt the heat radiating from his chest.  
Inuyasha leaned down so his lips were to her ear and whispered. "Feh who said you were going to fall, trust me Kagome I won't let fall." His arms tightened around her waist. He couldn't help but feel that's where they belonged. Kagome laid her head back right under Inuyasha's chin. Inuyasha put his chin on the top of her head and together both fell asleep. No night mares dared to haunt the two in their moment of bliss. 


	2. Your the one I need

Hey so how was the first chapter pretty cute? Well I felt like updating so here it goes there's going to be a lot of fluff again with Inu and Kag also Mir and San So hope you enjoy!  
  
Let me lay here in your arms a little longer  
Chapter two You are the one!  
  
INUYASHA'S POV  
  
I sat there looking at her, her black hair hid her face. I move it with my clawed hand to see her red lips and her well skin toned face. Gods she was beautiful nothing compared to her not even Kikyo. She looked so peaceful just laying there in my arms not to mention content. I loved her I figured that out along time ago. I loved the way she smiled the way her face turned red when something sweet said about her.  
She is always so full of life she brightened my mood even though I didn't show it, I was so happy when she would come back. I loved her that was that and I am hoping she loves me too.  
REGULAR POV  
  
Inuyasha tightened his grip on her tiny waist and pulled her a little more closer to him. Kagome started to stir and her eyes fluttered open to see the blue sky with white clouds. She looked up to see Inuyasha staring at the same sky as she.  
"Morning Inuyasha." Inuyasha tore his gaze from the sky to gaze at something much beautiful Kagome. He smiled the rare smiles he only gave her, to which he didn't even give Kikyo. Kagome returned the smile the one that always made his heart pound wildly. Kagome snuggled herself further into Inuyasha loving the warm feeling of his chest. She took in a deep breath before speaking.  
"Inuyasha we should be going we are supposed to meet Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara." Inuyasha looked down at her as much as he hated to admit it she was right. But at the moment he felt content to hold her content to feel her body up against his. He nodded and lifted her up and landed gracefully on the ground. 'how does he do that?' Kagome wandered. He set her down gently and both packed their things and started heading for Keade's where they would meet the traveling friends at sunset.  
  
SANGO, MIROKU, AND ECT  
  
Sango felt something warm holding her. She turned to face the thing that held her so gently to see Miroku sleeping peacefully. "How did I end up like this again she wondered as she snuggled more into Miroku her cheek up against his chest and her hands holding the front part of his clothing.  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I miss him so much Houshi-sama I don't know if I can stand Kohaku not being with me." The tears fell down her cheeks freely as she sobbed in the monks clothing. Miroku held the trembling girl in his arms. She might have been strong on the outside but on the inside she was falling apart. He smiled once her sobs subdued. He looked down to find she had fallen asleep in his arms. He laid themselves down and put a arm around her waist. He looked over to Shippo and Kiara to see them sleeping peacefully.  
His eyes became weary as he fell asleep as well holding his Sango tightly.  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Sango smiled he hadn't done one thing perverted last night he acted like a decent person for once. She smiled as he pulled her closer. She didn't protest when he did so just moved along with his hand to how close he wanted her to be. If they we're going to meet Inuyasha and Kagome at Keade's at sunset they had better get a move on.  
"Houshi-sama we better hurry if we want to get to Keade-sama's by sunset." Miroku opened his eyes he frowned he didn't feel like moving from the position he was it but just as well nodded and let her go from his grasp. They awoke the other and headed out for Keade's hut.  
  
OKAY EVERYONE THAT'S IT FOR TODAY ON THIS CHAPTER SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
